Kingdom Hearts Shattered Dreams Chapter 2
by StarlightNamine
Summary: Strange things are occuring to Roxas. His girlfriend almost getting crushed by a desk thrown out a window, him encountering a strange white room, and him meeting a man in black...Why is his life turning abnormal?


During his Math class, Roxas stared out the window the whole time. It was the afternoon and he urged to see Roxanna again. He hated how easy his math class was. While his teacher talked, Roxas watched outside as he saw Roxanna's physical education class outside running on the field. He saw her red curls fly behind her and the sweat that poured down her pink cheeks. He wished he was running next to her.

"Psst Roxas!" A boy sitting next to him tapped Roxas on the shoulder.

Roxas looked at the boy and gave him a questioning look. "What is it?"

The boy handed over a slip of paper to Roxas and whispered, trying not to get caught by the teacher. "I don't know who it's from, but someone told me to hand this to you."

Roxas took the paper and gave the boy a confused look. Why would anyone give him a note at this time? Usually notes were never passed in his class since it was filled with nerds. But the boy reassured him. "Don't worry I didn't look inside it. I don't have anything to do with it."

Roxas didn't feel reassured at all. He opened the note under his desk and read the note. It was in red pen and it had big capitalized letters on it. He froze.

"Roxas?"

Roxas said nothing and looked out the window.

"Roxas is everything alright?"

Roxas looked up and saw his teacher trying to catch his attention. Standing up from his chair, Roxas told his teacher. "I'm sorry teacher. I'm not feeling so well. Is it alright for me to go to the nurse?"

The teacher nodded and handed Roxas a slip. Roxas walked out of the class and started running through the halls.

Roxas didn't know why this was happening and who gave him the note, but he had to go to outside. The note had said that if he didn't hurry, his loved one would be killed. Although he didn't believe in these notes, he knew that either way since Roxas and Roxanna were the most wanted people in the school, they would be targeted easily. He had to make sure that Roxanna was alright. He rushed out the doors and to the soccer field where Roxanna's class was still running. He ran towards her and called out. "Roxanna!"

Roxanna stopped running and saw Roxas running towards her and she let out a surprised cry. "Roxas? What's going on?"

Roxas came up to her and panted, bending down and trying to catch his breath. He looked up at her and gasped. "I think we're in danger."

Before Roxanna could question Roxas, somebody cried out to them. "WATCH OUT!"

A desk flew out of the window and Roxas pushed Roxanna out of the way. Glass pieces flew out and landed on the field. Roxanna was lying on top of Roxas, and she saw the desk right next to them. She was unhurt, but she saw Roxas, lying on the ground with blood and cuts on his body and face. Roxanna's eyes were full of tears. "ROXAS!"

She got off of Roxas and kneeled down to him. The teachers and students all rushed out to the field where Roxas and Roxanne were. Roxanne started crying and cried out in despair. "Roxas…he's hurt! And it's my fault…" She bent down to Roxas and kissed him lightly on the lips.

From afar on the rooftops of the school, a black hooded figure watched the scene below him. "Huh," he sneered as he saw the scene. "I guess you already have found someone Roxas." Then with a snap he vanished.

_I'm having another weird dream aren't I? _

Roxas was lying on the ground and he opened his eyes. He looked around the room and saw that the whole room was white. _This is different than from my other dreams, _he thought to himself. He got up and searched the room for anything in it. But there was nothing.

Then, he found a creamy white door and he walked over to it and grabbed the handle. _I have to get out of here, _Roxas thought.

_Are you ready to open this door?_

Roxas jumped and looked around the room with surprise. "Who's there?" he shouted.

_Beyond this door is no turning back. For this, you must be able to face the challenges that lie beyond this door._

"Challenges?" Roxas said confused. "Aren't I facing challenges in my life already?"

_It is your choice to go beyond this door. You will find truths you have never knew about yourself._

_But you have nothing to fear. The light is always with you._

And the voice did not talk again. Roxas looked at the door with a hard look. He would be prepared for anything. And with so, he opened the door.

Roxas got out of his bed and took deep breaths. He felt dizzy and a little shocked from what had happened. He found himself covered with bandages around his arms and he was shirtless. _What happened? _Suddenly flashbacks of about the desk that fell out of the window and Roxanna crying came to his mind. That was right. He had saved Roxanna and now she was safe.

He sighed, knowing Roxanna would be alright for now.

"You really haven't changed at all."

Roxas flinched and saw a black hooded figure leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He didn't even notice the figure even standing there. Did he even come in?

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

The figure chuckled to himself a little, putting a finger under his nose. "You really don't remember. Just like last time."

"Quit playing games!" Roxas said impatiently. This guy was getting under his nerves so bad. And although he had never seen this person before, he felt kinda weird that he felt relaxed around this person.

Taking off his hood, the person smirked. "C'mon you at least have to remember my name!"

Roxas was silent as he tried really hard to remember who this person was. His name was on the tip of Roxas's tongue but he couldn't say it.

"Alright I guess I'll give you a little hint," the man said with a shrug. "It starts with an 'A.'"

And at that moment, his name hit Roxas like a rock. "Axel?"

"Heh that's right," Axel grinned. "It's Axel." Then he tapped his finger on the side of his head. "Got it memorized?"


End file.
